Animated Atrocities 40
Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns is Mr. Enter's 40th Animated Atrocities review. It was uploaded on March 7, 2014, and became Mr. Enter's most popular video, attracting over 250,000 views in almost five months, before losing its spot to Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick episodes and Top 25 Most Disturbing Cartoon Episodes. The ten eps are: 10: Boat Smarts 9: House Fancy 8: Good Neighbors 7: Restraining SpongeBob 6: Pineapple Fever 5: Cephalopod Lodge 4: Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom 3: '''Boating Buddies 2: '''Choir Boys 1: '''Breath of Fresh Squidward Transcript #9: House Fancy card of "House Fancy" Mr. Enter: Alright, let's get this out of the way... Squidward: moves a couch leg on his foot OW! Okay, it's on my foot. Now don't... moves it again OW! SpongeBob: Okay. it again, ripping off Squidward's toenail Squidward: OW! Mr. Enter: Yeah, that one moment single-handedly brought this episode into infamy, and it places on most peoples' worst lists even higher than "The Splinter", which I really personally don't understand. I guess you could make the case that the toenail scene is more relatable than "The Splinter", and "The Splinter" ''is technically cartoonish and over-the-top; but I'd rather have like ten seconds than an entire episode based around pain, gross-out and misery. What's surprising to me is that Sean Charmatz, ''card of "The Splinter" you know, this fucker, had absolutely nothing to with this episode. It looks like more than one person on the writing staff has got some serious gore fascination going on here. You know I've pretty much already talked about gore as much as I could in that review, and I keep calling "House Fancy" the reverse of "The Splinter". "The Splinter" ''is an episode that's loaded with gross-out and shoehorns in some Squidward torture porn. ''"House Fancy" ''is an episode loaded with Squidward torture porn that's got gross-out shoehorned in. They do have one thing in common though: if you don't care about gross-out, both of these episodes are ''fucking boring. I mean it's not as boring as "The Play's The Thing", which was one of the candidates for this list, but it's up there. Excellent, Squilliam's got a great house filled with all kinds of riches. If I cared, I be watching people make Sim houses on YouTube. Or you know, actually watching HGTV I mean there's one point where Squilliam shows the host a gilded doorknob and he acts like he's got a fetish about the thing. And when Squilliam shows him a ton, he acts like he doesn't fucking care. Spongebob enters the plot because he flat out admits that he was spying on Squidward, and for the majority of the episode, nothing happens. If it wasn't for the fucking toenail scene, then no-one would ever bring this episode up. Part of me thinks that's why the writers did it, but for the most part, there's nothing really to talk about here. Why isn't it higher on the list? Well, for one, Squidward actually won in the end. The only other torture porn where Squidward won that I can think of it "Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful", but that one didn't have a toenail being brutally ripped off, so it was at a disadvantage. And that's the other reason "House Fancy" isn't higher on the list. It had some stiff competition of worse writing, more annoyance and more torment to Squidward. #7: Restraining Spongebob Mr. Enter: You ever wonder why Squidward doesn't take legal actions against Spongebob? Well, he did, once, card of "Restraining Spongebob" ''in a terrible, ''terrible episode. My last three choices where all interchangeably bad and I could've put then in any order, so now we're getting into the episodes that enrage me. In fact, I'm really surprise that this particular episode doesn't get more hate. Granted, I hadn't seen it myself before I started making this list, but I'm sure someone somewhere else has to have seen it, and seen how horrible it truly is. It seems to start like a typical "Spongebob annoys Squidward" plot, until they get to the Krusty Krab. What follows, is one of the most uncomfortable sequences I've ever seen in the show. Dead. Fucking. Serious. In most of these episodes, the writers don't know they're going too far, because they're incompetent as all hell. Here, they are intentionally trying to go too far with Squidward's torment, and it quickly becomes hard to watch. In fact, it seems like they stuffed everything wrong with modern Spongebob into a one minute long window: Squidward tortured, Spongebob making things worse through stupidity and Mr. Krabs caring about money more than life. At the end, Squidward snaps. The next day, he gives Spongebob his own restraining order. If Spongebob violates it, he will go to jail. Now, here's the main problem with the episode. Spongebob is close to his original personality, making Squidward seem like the bad guy for trying to keep Spongebob away from him. If there's anywhere he should be back to normal, it shouldn't be here. So there's no Spongebob to torment Squidward; what are our clever, sadistic writers to do? Use Patrick! If I ever make another list like this, it's going to be the "Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick" episodes, because that's the other over-used way of being terrible on this show. And, yeah, they double dip a few times. The rest of the episode goes on to have Patrick annoy Squidward, and, by extension, the audience, and the question rises of why the fuck Squidward doesn't get another restraining order. And the ways that Squidward gets tormented are... let's call them forced. Trivia *Professor Squidward, Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful, Squid Wood, The Play's the Thing, Sponge-Cano!!, and Tentacle Vision were all runner-ups for the list. **Additionally, due to it being disqualified for already being reviewed, Squid Baby is the technical 1 spot. * He had thought of picking Boating Buddies, the most infamous Squidward Torture Porn, at #1, but realized that in Choir Boys, SpongeBob tortured Squidward through malicious intent, and in Breath of Fresh Squidward, forces the audience to sympathize with SpongeBob after he got a SpongeBob of his own (it didn't help that in the beginning SpongeBob confesses that he breaks into Squidward's house every morning to watch the sunrise). **He also had thought of picking Boat Smarts at #4, but saw the the 9 other episodes before it were worst so he put it in at #10. Category:Videos Category:Animated Atrocities